


Prank Gone Wrong

by creepychan025



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Pranks, cute couple, humor?, lena is too smart, pranks gone wrong, they are meant together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepychan025/pseuds/creepychan025
Summary: Kara has a brilliant idea of 'coming out' as Supergirl to Lena and she planned everything but it did not go according to plan.or...The one where Kara tried to prank Lena but its a total fail.





	Prank Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing in this fandom so please go easy on me :)

 

 

KARA IS GIDDY, she's been preparing this prank for a few days now. She first saw this on twitter and thought it would be a good way of coming out as Supergirl to Lena, but she's gonna scare her first though. She also set up some hidden camera so she can show this whole prank to her sister and some friends during game night.

"She's here," she said to the camera when she heard to elevator ding from outside. "This is so exciting!"

 

 

 

"KARA? I'm home." Lena said when she enter her apartment, she know that the blonde was already here because her security informed her of the reporter's arrival. She's exhausted, her whole day has been so busy with all those meeting she attended and she wanted nothing but to cuddle with her amazing girlfriend. She need to find the said girlfriend first.

As she's walking towards the kitchen, because let's be real that's where she usually find Kara, she noticed some splatter of red liquid on the walls.

"What the fuck?" She muttered to herself as she walks further to the kitchen with her brows furrowed, there's more red liquid on the wall and floor. She touch the red liquid and sniff it. "Is this..."  _Ketchup?!_ She immediately caught on at what is actually happening.

Lena finally enter the kitchen and lo and behold, she saw Kara lying on the floor with her own pool of supposed to be blood, but in reality it's obviously just a ketchup. She rolled her eyes so hard she was actually worried it might stuck.

She didn't know how to react. Should she play along or not?

"Oh my god!" She decided to play along, she would teach her a lesson, no one can mess with Lena Luthor. She crouch down beside her girlfriend who is trying, and failing, to stay still.

"Kara? Kara? Are you okay?" She add more dramatics with her voice. Kara refused to move, still playing along with her prank. She slap her face a couple of times for effect but there's still no reaction from the blonde. "Who did this to you?"

"Who ever did this to you they're gonna pay with their life!" She fished her phone in her pocket and pretended to call someone. "Jess? Yes, prepare my private jet. Yes. Now!"

Lena glance down at Kara and noticed that her brows are now furrowed together. "I will blow the whole National City so whoever did this to you will explode along with it," she said to her lying girlfriend. "The missile is just one click away with my phone. Don't worry, my love, your death will be avenge."

"Wait! What?" Kara sit up straight, so fast that she almost collide with Lena. "Lena, why would you do that?" She seems upset and bewildered.

One look at Kara's face and Lena can't hold back herself, she started howling with laughter. "Oh my god, you should've seen your face." Lena was now clutching her stomach.

"What? What is happening?" Kara asks, her whole body covered with ketchup.

"I don't know, darling, you tell me." Lena said after containing her laughter, wiping some tears. "Why in hell are you covered with ketchup?"

Kara's face turned red. "W-What? What ketchup? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Darling, I think it's time to admit to yourself that your plan didn't work." Lena said, tucking some hair strand behind Kara's ears.

"Are you not at least a little bit worried?" Kara asks pouting, upset that her amazing prank didn't work.

"No," she shake her head. "When you see Supergirl lying on your kitchen floor with her whole body covered in ketchup, the proper reaction is to be amused rather than to be worried."

"W-What... I-I." The blonde's mouth open and close like a fish gulping for air. "Y-You knew?"

"Of course, I know." Lena grin at her girlfriend. "Darling, I thought we already established that I'm a genius?"

"I... W-Why you didn't tell me?" By now, Kara's eyes are wide open. "Are you mad at me?"

"I am waiting for you to tell me. I know you would tell me eventually and I understand that it's not only your secret to keep." She place a kiss at her girlfriend's pouting lips. "And I'm not mad. Maybe at first, but after thinking about it I know that it must be hard for you to keep it from me."

Kara's pout was replaced with wide and bright smile. "I love you so much, you are the best."

"I know." Lena smile and kiss her one more time. "Now, why don't you start cleaning all this mess you made in my house?" She said, raising one eyebrow at her now blushing girlfriend.

 

 

 

"OH MY GOD! This is gold!" Winn can't stop laughing, playing the video again and again, much to Kara's displeasure. The whole gang are currently at Alex's house for a game night when Lena brought out the  _incident_  that happened last week. "We should post this online!"

"Hey!" Kara pout in protest.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Alex said, also after laughing at her sister. "Not without revealing her secret identity, though I don't think its a bad idea to share that in our private and secured group chat. Clark would be amused."

"Alex! I thought you're on my side." She said stumping at the floor like a child.

"Done," James said, still looking at his phone.

"James!" She turn to him, scandalized.

"What? It's funny." He said with a shrug.

"That's what you get when you didn't consult with the prankster king before you execute your prank." Winn said after watching the video for a hundred times.

"You are not a prankster king."

Suddenly the door in Alex's apartment burst open. "Sorry we're late, guys." Nia said carrying a bag of takeouts. "I hope you didn't already start. We are planning to get back on you guys."

"I did some extensive research about that board game monopoly," Brainy said putting some plastic bags on the table. "I actually think I would do well now."

"Oh my god, guys!" Winn said excitedly, waving his phone in the air. "You have to see this!" He look very much like a kid who got a new toy for Christmas.

"Winn!" Kara shrieked.

"Uhm, Winn that is a Cellular Phone." Brainy said unsure.

"Clark is calling on facetime." James announce making Alex laugh out loud.

"Oh Rao." Kara slumped into the couch beside her snickering girlfriend. "I hope you're happy now. This is so embarassing."

"But sweetheart," Lena wrap her arms around the blonde's waist and lean her head on her shoulder. "Don't forget you are the one who filmed it."

Kara just groan in response but melt into her girlfriend's touch. "You are being so annoying right now but I love you so much."

"I love you much more."

"Ugh, let's not start this right now."

**Author's Note:**

> not fluent in english so pardon any grammatical error..
> 
> also, reviews are highly appreciated


End file.
